Nal Tar
The city of Nal Tar is situated in the far north-west of the D'Shar Principalities. It is originally the seat of power of Caliph Hamid. The city lies near the edge of D'Shar territory, with a vast ocean to the north, west and south, a large mountain range to the south-east. This city is considered the safest geographically speaking, as it can only be accessed from the west and a huge desert separates the city from the rest of Pendor. It's only village is Tismirr. Nal Tar has a 20% chance of holding a D'Shar Windriders chapter. Economy The main exports of Nal Tar (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery, Oil and Spice. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, and the lands around the city are sparsely populated, with only a few nearby villages: Phundar to the north-east, Kogosi just to the south-east and Tismirr to the south-east. The city is situated in a naturally well defended position, with the ocean protecting its western flank and a large mountain range protecting Nal Tar from the south-east. However there are only two nearby castles to provide added protection for the city: Sher Quila just to the north-east and High Pass Fortress far to the south-east, defending the mountain pass to the D'Shar Plains. The land to the north-east is fairly wide open between Nal Tar and the lands of the Fierdsvain. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Nal Tar is Samaja Pradha Tuzniq. He can be found by heading straight up to the far end of the main street from the city gates, in the far right hand corner of the street. Samaja Pradha Tuzniq is located up the staircase in the corner, on a balcony overlooking the city streets. People of Interest *Ferouse Bibi - Wife of Caliph Hamid. She can be found inside the castle. Head straight up to the end of the main street and turn left and then immediatley right through the second set of gates to reach the castle courtyard. Ferouse Bibi is located on the second floor of the castle on the balcony. *Malik Bili - Castle Seneschal. Found in the same area as Ferouse Bibi, on the first floor as you enter the castle. *Periphre the Sweet - Tavern Keeper. Her tavern can be found just up the main street from the city gates and down an alleyway on the right hand side just before Dennison, the armour merchant. *Porbad - Horse Merchant. His stables are just to the left hand side of the city gates, against the wall. *Rufas - Arms Merchant. His stall is clearly visible as you enter the city gates, just slightly up the main street on the right hand side. *Dennison - Armour Merchant. Found straight up the main street from the city gates on the right hand side, just to the left of the tavern. *Bibi Mazoon - Goods Merchant. Her shop is located down the street immediately to the left of the city gates, at the far end in the right hand corner, next to the arena. *Regsand - Arena Master. Found on the platform overlooking the arena. The entrance can be found right at the end of the street to the left hand side of the city gate, just next to the shop. Tournaments Tournaments in Nal Tar, just like in Torbah, can best be described as an extreme contest of skill, as every combatant will recieve any of the following armaments: Javelins, Bows, Shields and Clubs. All fighters will also recieve a Horse. An entirely mounted, ranged based tournament, of comparitive difficulty when compared to tournaments of other cities, and one that requires a great amount of skill and patience to triumph over. The rounds will generally go on for a longer period of time than those of other tournaments, and will usually involve long periods of chasing other combatants, trying to loose of that lucky shot that will bring your opponent down. To expediate the process it is strongly recommended that you eliminate the horses of your opponents as soon as possible to gain the mounted advantage, leaving them an easier target for arrows and javelins. Full advantage of the fact that combatants will constantly run into walls should be taken in order to maximise the chances of striking your target whilst they are stationary. In order to achieve victory here you must bear in mind that AI opponents are generally far more efficient at ranged combat than you may be, and thus it is important to always remain mobile whilst in combat. If you recieve a shield then use it to full effect until an opportunity to strike presents itself and victory should not be unattainable. A point of interest... The tournaments held in Nal Tar are identical to the tournaments held in Torbah. Any tactical advice in the above section will also apply to tournaments in Torbah. Sieges The walls of Nal Tar are deceptive. Though simple and plain enough to behold, besieging them will prove surprisingly difficult. Not only are the walls situated on top of a large natural plateau, but the city itself will have a reasonably large garrison left in place by its ruling lord. Any attacker must come well prepared with experienced warriors and many shields among their ranks, and even then must expect to take surprisingly heavy losses. The attacking force begin in a wide open area with no natural cover, and thus will immediately come under heavy fire from enemy ranged units. Any troops without shields will suffer badly at this early stage, so it is strongly advised that you make for the cover of the wall as soon as possible. A row of embedded, sharpened wooden stakes will hinder your advance towards the ladder, though a sizable gap in the stakes does exist, allowing your troops to pass through reasonably quickly. Once at the walls the attackers must then make their advance up a single narrow ladder to be met with fierce resistance at the narrow gap in the wall's crenellations above. Unless the strongest of your troops were the first up the ladder then gaining a foothold may be difficult and time consuming. The defenders will have a far easier time in this battle, due to a few distinct advantages bestowed upon them. There are two towers flanking either side of the siege ladder, providing an excellent place for ranged troops to strike at the exposed flanks of their assailants on the ladder. The wall on the left handside juts out at an angle, allowing any troops upon it to have a clear view of not only the ladder but of the entire battlefield below, thus providing an excellent place for ranged troops to rain death upon their enemies from on high. Overall a reasonably easy city to defend, and a considerably difficult city to attack. Any attacking force must ensure that many veteran soldiers are among its ranks, and in large numbers, and be prepared to take heavy casualties whilst gaining a foothold upon the wall. A point of interest... Nal Tar shares the exact same wall assault scene as Singal, with perhaps a few slight differences. The tactical analysis found here on besieging Nal Tar will also apply to Singal. Category:Locations Category:D'Shar Category:Cities Category:D'Shar Windriders